


Hair

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [58]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You have something in your hair…um- do you want me to get it out?”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Hair

“We’re in fer the night,” Charlie said, hanging up. “Extraction in the morning.” 

“Dieu merci.” Sami looked at Charlie and suppressed a snort. 

“What?” 

**“You have something in your hair…um- do you want me to get it out?”**

Charlie cursed under his breath, running his hand through his hair. It got the leaves out from their woodland escape, but now his hair stuck up like it used to. Sami smiled and reached up to smooth it down, giving Charlie a kiss when he finished. 

“There, much better.” 

“Y’know, I think I see something in yours now.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 


End file.
